Turn Up the Heat
by suckerrrrr
Summary: Nobody touches the thermostat in Roxas' apartment. Seriously.


Is anyone else super excited about Chain of Memories coming out for PS2 on Tuesday? XD  
America sucks sometimes. Oh well!

I was bored. Alesia's fan broke and people kept turning it off and she was complaining to me about how hot her room kept getting and how she wished people would stop turning her fan off. It started this months ago.

Sorry this isn't an Easy Money update :( But we'll start the next chapter ASAP! ;-)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

--

**TURN UP THE HEAT**

Hot. Hot, sticky, wet, and most of all, uncomfortable. Pushing his head to the side, a small blonde peeked one blue eye open, while the opposite one squeezed shut even tighter. After letting his one eye adjust to the dark room, he looked at the time and groaned before flipping over completely and shoving his head under a pillow. 4:37. _'God it's hot in here…'_ After a few more moments of tossing and turning, covers flew off the bed and the sound of feet hitting the hardwood could be heard throughout the hallway. Finally making it to the thermostat, the blonde discovered the answer to his problem.

"Fucking Axel, turning it up to fucking 82 degrees," he muttered while quickly lowering it back down to a shivering 65. Shaking his head, he walked further down the hall only to stop in front of a white door not too different from his own. He only stared at it for a few minutes, thinking of all the different ways he could splinter the door, bust it open and kill its occupant. After deciding banging and kicking would do, it took less than 30 seconds for it to creek open. A sleepy redhead answered, scratching his chest and then crotch where some pants would be, if there were any. Instead, there was a pair of black boxer briefs. Why he had to sleep almost naked, Roxas would never know.

"Yes?" Clearly, Axel didn't want to be up at 4:37 either. _'Huh,' _Roxas thought sarcastically, _'looks like we have more in fucking common than I thought.'_

"I've known you since I was little. You're my brother-in-laws best friend. My mom took you in when your mom left, my brother-in-law took us all in when _my_ mom left, and I took you in when _they_ left. I let you live here. I let you eat my food and sleep in my spare bed and use my spare sheets, and for fucks sake, I swear to god half the time I even let you wear my underwear, but under no circumstances are you EVER able to touch that thermostat and crank it up like that." Roxas could swear he felt steam coming out of his ears from anger, but the small apartment still hadn't cooled down yet. For all he knew, it could be his brain frying from the fucking heat. No one, and he meant _no one_ was ever allowed to mess with the temperature of his room. When he was younger, it wasn't a big problem. Sleeping with his ceiling fan on and a standing fan fixed the house being kept pretty hot, but when he got this small apartment, he didn't think it would be a problem. Why would he need to keep just his room cold, when he could keep the whole place cold? When he agreed to take Axel in when Riku and Sora claimed that "they just couldn't take care of him anymore, they were married now, blah, blah, _blah_", he hadn't taken into consideration that the redhead usually slept in the smoldering heat. Or the fact that the apartment had one thermostat for the whole entire place. This wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that hey, Roxas never thought he'd need a fan again. So now, until he had enough extra money saved up to buy one, he was royally fucked. And it had only been a few days.

"Take a chill pill Roxy, it's just a little heat."

"Listen _Axel, _my house, my rules, and last time I checked, you still weren't paying rent, which means that I still control this place. So stop messing with the temperature. This is the 4th fucking night in a row you've done this and each time, I've gotten onto you about it." The whole time Roxas was talking, Axel had been slowly inching closer and closer to the blonde he towered over. It wasn't until Roxas was right under his chin that Axel noticed the small blonde had begun to shift back and forth, glancing from side to side. Smirking, he lowered his head down, looking at him in the eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't have to keep changing the temperature if when you came to bitch," Axel positioned his head by Roxas' ear and lowered his voice to a whisper, "you just stayed." Flicking his tongue out, he licked the curve of the blonde's ear before smirking and drawing his head back. The look on Roxas' face was priceless… and if he had to be honest, extremely adorable. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as a deep blush spread across the blonde's cheeks, just like he couldn't help the kiss that followed. At first, it was one sided. Lips pressed against lips, but only one pair applying pressure. Just when he was about to pull away, he felt it. A slight reaction from the other. It was barely there, but that didn't stop him from pressing forward even harder. Axel was more than surprised when Roxas not only threw his arms around his neck and pressed their bodies flush together, but also began tracing Axel's lips with his tongue. Smirking into the kiss, Axel opened his mouth, allowing Roxas full access to his mouth. For a few short seconds, it was Roxas' turn to smirk into the kiss, thinking he had Axel in the palm of his hand. That is, until Axel decided to stop playing around. Forcing the others tongue out of his mouth and back into its owner's, he allowed his own tongue to quickly follow. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow hot and heavy (which Axel didn't think was possible, but hell, Roxy surprised him more every day!) and in return, Axel grabbed Roxas, giving him time to wrap his legs around his waist before backing into the room and laying him down on the bed. Panting, Axel pulled away and looked down into half-lidded deep blue eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Roxas asked Axel, his breath warm and heavy against Axel's face. Chuckling, Axel sat up, all the while straddling the smaller boy beneath him.

"Just checking out the view." With a wink, Roxas barely had time to pout before his lips were captured once again. Roxas would admit that before their kiss had grown pretty hot pretty fast, but compared to that, Axel was going at lightning speed. It only took a second for him to realize there was hand up his shirt and it took even less time for Roxas to arch his back up in response to Axel teasing his pert, rosy nipple. As soon as the feeling had come, it was gone and Roxas found himself sitting up, having his shirt wrestled off of him. In response, Roxas leaned forward in an attempt to pull the redheads shirt of before realized, hey, Axel was in underwear, making Roxas' job ten times easier. Diving his hands down, Axel found himself arching into Roxas' touch, wondering when the hell that little vixen put his hands in his boxers. Not caring, he fell back onto the bed, fully prepared to enjoy himself. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Roxas touching his manhood. During this time, Axel failed to notice Roxas weaseling his boxers off. When Roxas took him into his mouth, Axel's eyes flew open, his mouth gasping for air as he looked down to see Roxas' head bobbing up and then back down, caressing his whole length with that wonderful, beautiful tongue of his.

"Shit, Rox… When the hell did you learn that?" Roxas responded to Axel's question by humming, the vibrations sending Axel almost over the edge and making him moan in response. Right when he thought he couldn't handle it anymore, he pulled backwards, removing himself from the blonde's mouth, and flipped them over so he was on top now. Reaching over and rummaging through a drawer in the nightstand, he pulled a tube of lube out and squirted some onto three fingers. Looking up at Roxas, he felt his heart jump when he got a nod in return along with a lustful smile. It took only minutes before Roxas and Axel both silently agreed that it was time. Grabbing the lube again and covering his penis, Axel lined himself up with Roxas' puckered hole and slowly began to push himself him. After a waiting a few moments, Roxas began to move his hips against Axel's. Axel closed his eyes and moaned and he started to thrust in and out of the small blonde below him.

"Fuck… Roxas…" Roxas pulled him down into a kiss and surprised Axel when he rolled his hips, causing the older boys cock to plunge even further into him. Soon enough, they were moving in perfect rhythm with each other. Kisses were getting sloppy, hands were roaming each others bodies, and nothing could have been better. Except maybe the feeling of Roxas' muscles tightening around Axel as the blonde screamed out his name, attempting to catch the white liquid in his hand.

"A-axel! Ahh!"

_That_ sent Axel over the edge. That face, that moan, that look of pure ecstasy, that feeling of warmth enclosing him. It was too much. Thrusting in and out, going as deep as he could, Axel soon came in the blonde before collapsing on top of him. Pulling himself out, the blonde winced a little before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on the lips above him. The redhead gave him a genuine smile before disappearing into the bathroom and returning with a washrag to clean Roxas up. After that was taken care of, Axel crawled into the bed and pulled Roxas against him, nuzzling the younger boys neck.

"Axel?" Roxas questioned. Kissing his neck, Axel hummed in response and waited for the blonde to continue. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Hmm," he thought for a second. "Since Riku and Sora 'kicked me out'." Roxas heard the emphasize on the last words and realized he hadn't been kicked out at all. They all tricked him.

"You're all a bunch of sneaky bastards. You know that?" Laughing softly, Axel leaned forward and bite Roxas' earlobe before pulling him tighter against him.

"I know. I just missed you. I grew up around you, ya know. When you moved out, it was different. I kind of love you." Roxas' face began to glow after hearing Axel's words and he twisted his body around until the two of them were face to face.

"I kind of love you too." Axel smiled a smile so big, you'd think his cheeks would hurt, but it seemed to stay put. He placed a quick kiss on Roxas' forehead and rubbed their noses into an Eskimo kiss. It was quite for a few minutes, and quite frankly, Axel was enjoying the moment. It took some planning to get the blonde where he was. Just when he was about to drift off the sleep, a quiet mumble caught his attention.

"Just don't touch my fucking thermostat again."

--

Reviews would be nice :) Considering the fact yesterday was Thanksgiving, y'all should show your thanks! Eh, eh? ;D


End file.
